Cerita Hidupku
by KanvasKosong
Summary: kisah hidup naruto yang ingin berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. #maaf nggak terlalu bisa buat summary.XD


Maaf semuanya. Cuma mau ngepublish fanfic ane dari jaman behula punya , ini fanfic buatan ane waktu masih sma dulu. Dan rencananya mau di

Oh ya, sebelumnya maaf kalo ada salah kata, atau fanficnya jelek atau gimana. Ane masih newbie banget soal yang beginian. Ane bakal berusaha memperbaiki kalo ada kesalahan. Jadi mohon bantuannya buat nge review...

Bagian pertama

#Semangat perubahan#

. 0.o T.T

25 Desember 2012

Malam minggu, nggak pernah berarti banyak buatku. Kalo kebanyakan orang pada melanglang buana di rumah pacarnya masing-masing, aku cuma nongkrong di kamar sambil mantengin komputer. Awalnya aku mau cari situs porno terkenal. Tapi, waktu aku masukin alamatnya, bukan situs porno yang keluar, malah tulisan nggak jelas yang aku yakin kerjaannya bokap.

'Selamat! Anda hampir saja membuka situs cabul! Reload lagi halaman ini dan anda akan mendapati tamparan di kepala'

Asem dah bokap. Hobi banget ganguin gua. Si bokap pasti udah nembus Firewall atau semacamnya. Gimana nggak? Bokap gua adalah maniak elektro. Raja dari dunia maya. Lihat aja ni, kalau gua klik reload, entah darimana, bokap bakal muncul dan... Plakk... Abis kepala gua. Hal malang ini udah pernah menimpa Cloud. Hanya saja, bokap pake cara yang sedikit menyelidik buat Cloud. Jadi, begini ceritanya. Saat itu, si bokap mau ngetes, apakah cloud ini takut pada ancaman? Jadi, Waktu dia membuat alamat situs porno di kolom alamat, bokap membuat embel-embel di pojok kiri atas monitor yang betuliskan 'berhentilah, sebelum tuhan memberimu hukuman'. Cloud yang gelap mata, tetep aja buka situs porno. Emang, situsnya kebuka, tapi, sebuah embel-embel keluar lagi, 'Apayang kau buka akan membawamu pada penderitaan dan rasa sakit di kepala' Cloud nggak peduli. Kayaknya, gambar Maria Ozawa yang lagi adegan di kamar mandi membuat Cloud lupa segalanya. Aku berusaha ngingetin Cloud. Tapi, dianya ngeyel. Waktu itu, kami sekamar, jadi aku tahu semua hal nista yang di lakuinnya. Ya, masih terekam jelas di memoriku. Aku inget banget, aku masih kelas 2 smp dan Cloud, kelas 2 sma.

Ok, bersambung lagi dengan sabda ketig bokap. Kali ini, bukan embel-embel lagi yang muncul, melainkan hantaman bogem mentah yang melayang jatuh kekepala kuning Cloud. Suaranya gede banget. Kayak bom atom yang menghantam nagasaki. Pasti kepalanya Cloud sakit banget. Gimana nggak coba? Cincin super yang entah di pake bokap dari jaman kapan, jatuh di atas kepala Cloud. Aku sih, cuma senyam senyum aja waktu itu. Emang sih, aku akui, aku lihat juga. Tapi, toh bokap aja nggak marah. Mau di apain lagi. Iya nggak?

Itulah kenapa, kalau ada ancaman dari bokap aku selalu menurut. Cloud cuma contoh usang dari ke besaran nafsunya. Aku nggak kayak gitu. Beda pokoknya. Ya... Paling, kalau nggak ada kerjaan kayak gini, aku cuma telentang di kasur. Gara-gara sesi tonton menonton ku yang batal karena bokap, aku jadi menderita bosan stadium akut. Pikiranku jadi melayang nggak karuan. Tapi, ada yang beda dalam khayalanku kali ini. Bukan Paris Hilton yang lagi berlari pake bikini sambil teriak 'Naruto, save me...' atau, Megan Fox yang lagi nari hula-hula, melainkan, satu gadis manis tetanggaku, Hinata.

Baru kali ini aku lihat Hinata cantik banget. Well, selama ini, aku memang nggak pernah merhatiin dia. Tapi sekarang... Cantik banget deh pokoknya. Walau gayanya kayak Kutu Buku yang ngefans ama Betty Lafefa, tapi aku tetep suka.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang nggak bisa kujawab. Salah satunya perasaan ini. Setiap, aku berpapasan dengan Hinata di kelas, hatiku berdebar-debar. Kemudian, sewaktu kulihat matanya, aku serasa di hipnotis. Seperti surga itu ada di mata Hinata.

Tidak bisa kupungkiri jika aku menyukai Hinata. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Apa, Hinata mau di dekati cowok sejenisku? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang, aku harus mencoba.

###

Minggu 26 Desember 2012

Bangun pagi itu, di luar kekuasaanku. Kayak jodoh dan kematian. Nggak bisa di ganggu gugat. Kesimpulannya, aku itu nggak bisa bangun pagi. Paling nggak, jam setengah tujuh deh. Eum... Bukan, jam tujuh. Bangun jam setengah tujuh itu udah kayak keajaiban. Bayangin aja, aku bangun jam tujuh saat sekolah menuntutku masuk jam tujuh juga. Itu kutukan. Iya. Kenapa aku nggak bisa bangun pagi adalah misteri ilahi. Profesor dengan tingkat rambut sedikit pun, belum bisa memecahkannya.

Aku memang mudah tidur orangnya. Liat iklan spring bed di trotoar aja aku udah ngantuk. Terus, kalau tidur aku mirip ular python yang habis makan. Nggak bisa bangun. Sulit banget. Dan itu juga menjdai alasan kenapa aku selalu di timpa kesialan. Percaya atau nggak, bangun siang itu mengundang kesialan. Namun, kesialan itu bakal di usir jauh-jauh dariku. Kenapa? Karena aku bisa bangun jam lima pagi! Hampir aja aku mau sujud menghadap ke kiblat sangkin senengnya.

Bangun jam lima pagi adalah prestasi buatku. Jujur aja, aku nggak banyak prestasi. Malah bisa di bilang, aku nggak punya prestasi sama sekali. Dan bangun pagi kali ini, bakal menjadi lembar baru bagi hidupku. Ok, ini awal yang bagus. Kebetulan lagi bangun pagi, kenapa aku nggak sekalian jogging aja?

Aku langsung ganti baju. Kaos oblongku kuganti dengan jaket hoody berwarna biru. Sedang, kolor ijo ini kulapisi dengan training panjang berwarna orange. Yosh...! Semuanya siap. Aku langsung ngambil ancang-ancang. Kulihat rapur masih kosong, begitu juga dengan ruang tamu. Masih gelap gulita.

Setelah aku membuka semua kunci di pintu, pelan-pelan, ku putar knop pintu depan. Lalu kudorong perlahan. Dan kukunci kembali pintunya dengan kunci rumah yang selalu kubawa.

Sebelum memulai sesi lari berlari, aku sempet diam sejenak di depan rumah. Kuhirup perlahan aroma pagi yang menyejukkan hati.

Ah... Sejuknya aroma minggu pagi. Inilah hal sepele yang begitu menenangkan hati. Hal yang kayak gini yang selalu kulewatkan. Biasanya, kalau hari minggu, aku bangun bisa sampe jam 10. Tidurku udah kayak bayi pemalas. Itulah kenapa nyokap selalu berkotbah kalau aku bangun siang. Tapi mulai detik ini, aku nggak bakal denger khotbah nyokap lagi dan tamparan di belakang kepala. Karena, mulai detik ini, aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan berubah!

-Still In Same Morning-

Semangatku buat jalan pagi emang bagus. Tapi, waktu telinga ini denger Adzan Subuh, entah kenapa, niat yang udah susah-suasah kubangun buat jogging, jadi ilang. Orang kayak aku emang harus Shalat. Hidupku, udah terlalu banyak ku habisin buat hal-hal yang nggak berguna. Itulah kenapa, aku harus berubah. Naruto yang dulu adalah orang yang buruk, tapi sekarang, itu semua harus di ubah.

Aku balik lagi kedalam rumah buat ganti celana training panjangku dengan kolor item. Lalu, saat kulihat semua orang di rumahku masih tidur, aku cepet-cepet ngambil sarung ama peci. Aku sengaja ngambil sarung diem-diem, karena, terakhir aku ngambil sarung, bokap langsung nuduh aku mau maling. Percaya apa nggak, bokap emang parno orangnya. Dia nyangka aku mau maling ayamnya pak Yamato tetangga sebelah. Walau emang reputasi mailing memaling karena ulahku sendiri yang ngebangunya. Tapi terkadang bokap juga suka lebay. Itulah kenapa sekarang aku ngumpet-ngumpet keluar rumah.

Semuanya udah rampung. Peci, udah nangkring di kepala, sarung, ok, sendal, walau di kata sendal jepit cina, tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Yang pentingkan niatnya. Aku juga, pake sendal jepit karena trauma. Kalo ke masjid pake sendal bagus itu cuma mengundang nafsu anak-anak berkemampuan lebih buat nyolong. Banyak banget yang udah ngalaminnya. Termasuk aku. Kehilangan sendal bagus di masjid itu udah sering banget terjadi ama aku. Hal itulah yang mendorongku buat ehm... Ikut-ikutan seni nyolong. Itu dulu dan hal yang nggak perlu di bahas. Sekarang, aku harus melihat ke masa depan. Perubahan harus terjadi. Go green!

0.o

Aku ngelonyor dari rumah kayak gelandangan yang nggak dapet makan selama sebulan. Kayaknya aku terkena sindrom Orang Kafir. Entah kenapa, aku nggak bisa inget di mana letak masjid sekarang. Padahal kan, itu tempatku nyolong sendal du... Eh, maksudku, tempat peribadatan umat islam. Hadeh... Otakku emang harus di upgrade deh, biar pemikirannya nggak duit, cewek ama makanan. Kalo di katagoriin, otakku ini tergolong otak yang rusak parah. Bagiannya tempat sampah, nggak bisa di benerin lagi. Banyak banget hal negatif di masa lalu yang negbuat aku jadi kayak gini sekarang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, itulah hal yang mendorongku buat berubah. Apalagi, saat mendengar, Bokap di pecat dari pekerjaanya kemarin. Aku jadi tambah bersalah. Rasanya, ada batu gede yang jatuh di atas hati ini. Berat, dan sakit. Aku nggak mau lagi bonyok sedih. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ngebuat bonyok bahagia adalah dengan berubahnya aku. Dan kemasjid, adalah awal dari perubahan itu.

Setelah menelusuri komplek Konoha, akhirnya aku sampai di masjid. Tempatnya gede, terus di pagarin pake kawat besi lancip hanya saja agak gelap dan sepi banget. Ada apa ini? Kenapa sunyi. Padahalkan, tadi baru aja adzan. Ada yang aneh. Aku yakin banget, masjid itu rame kalo subuh. Aku penasaran. Jadi, saat angin pagi berhembus menerpa telingaku, Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan kearah gedung besar itu. Namun, belum selangkah, suara cewek yang halus banget, memanggilku. Aku langsung ketakutan. Apa itu kuntilanak? Gimana kalo itu sundel bolong? Ato nggak... Kalong Wewe?

Pikiranku jadi nggak jelas ngebayangin semua kemungkinan yang ada. Awalnya, aku nggak berani noleh kebelakang buat liat ke asal suara, namun, rasa penasaran di hatiku mendorong tubuhku buat noleh. Kuat banget. Hingga akhirnya, aku pun noleh. Dan saat aku noleh, aku malah sangat terkejut lagi. Ternyata yang memanggilku itu...

"Hinata?" kataku pelan banget.

"Eh, Naruto, ngapain kamu di situ?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata mengenakan sebuah Rok panjang bertingkat dengan warna berbeda, lalu, bagian atas tubuhnya di balut dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan gambar Alfabet ABC di baju bagian depannya.

Aku cuma terpaku. Hinata ada di depan mataku sekarang. Aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia cantik banget walau kacamata kuda itu menggantung di atas hidungnya. Seperti gadis Soleha lainnya, Hinata juga pengen shalat subuh. Aku bisa liat itu dari Mukenah yang di peluk di depan dadanya.

"Naruto..."

"Eh, i... Iya apa?" jawabku asal saat lamunanku buyar.

"Ngapain kamu di situ?"

"Eum... Mau Shalat dong," kataku Pd.

"Shalat?"

"Iya, Shalat. Kamu juga mau shalatkan?" tanyaku balik.

"Iya sih, tapi kan... itu perpustakaan komplek," jelas Hinata.

Jleb...

Aku ngerasa kayak penjahat yang baru tobat. Dan parahnya lagi, tempat yang kukira Masjid itu ternyata perpustakaan. Ketahuan banget deh, kalo aku ini nggak pernah Shalat.

"Eh, yang bener? Tapi di situ juga bisa kan Shalat, iya nggak? Hehehehe..." kataku berusaha mengembalikan harga diri ku yang tadi jatuh berkeping-keping. Tapi sayang, Hinatanya cuma diem sambil masang muka aneh. Aduh! Bilang apa aku tadi? Pantes aja mukanya kayak gitu. Mana ada juga orang yang mau Shalat di perpustakaan. Tolol banget banget sih aku!

"Aku becanda kok, ya udah, ayo kita Shalat. Itu masjidnya udah kelihatan," kataku sambil nunjuk sebuah bangunan yang nggak kalah besar ama perpustakaan tadi. Tempat itu agak jauh dari perpustakaan. Tapi tetep terlihat dari tempatku dan Hinata berdiri.

"Itu tempat bliyar. Masjidnya di sana Naruto," jawab Hinata.

bedebug!

Kali ini, harga diriku jatuh lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jawaban asalku nggak bisa ngembaliin harga diriku. Yang ada malah membuatnya malah makin hancur. Yang lebih parah lagi, itu semua terjadi di depan Hinata. Cewek yang kucintai. Ampun deh, udah buruk banget reputasiku di depan Hinata. Malah sekarang, semua keburukanku terekspos di depan Hinata. Ketahuan banget deh, aku ini orangnya nggak pernah Shalat dan males ngebaca buku belum lagi, Hinata juga tahu semua waktuku ku habis buat main bliyar. Aku merasa jadi orang yang nggak berguna untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku nggak mau lagi komat kamit di depan Hinata. Sekarang, aku lebih memilih diem.

Nunduk. Kepalaku udah nunduk banget ke bawah. Sangkin malunya, aku cuma diem sambil matung. Aku nggak mau nunjukin tampang madesuku di depan Hinata. Itu cuma merusak Citraku yang udah ancur dari dulu.

"Udah, nggak apa-apa kok. Jangan sedih gitu. Biasa aja kok," Hinata mengelus punggungku pelan. Tangan halusnya begitu lembut. Hatiku jadi berdebar-debar. Hinata baik banget mau ngehibur aku. "Nggak apa-apa. Untuk ukuran penjahat kayak kamu, itu udah biasa. Malah aku seneng kamu mau tobat, Naruto," kata Hinata pelan.

Di bilang kayak gitu, hatiku jadi melambung. Kayaknya, aku dan Hinata punya kesempatan buat akrab lagi. Kami dulu sempet akrab. Tapi, waktu umur kami masih 5 tahun. Main sama-sama, kemana sama-sama. Namun, memori yang paling ku inget itu, saat kami tidur bersama di lantai yang dingin. Eh, jangan berpikiran yang nggak-nggak dulu. Waktu itu, umurku baru lima tahun. Jadi nggak tahu apa-apa.

"Ya udah, Nar. Ayo, kita ke Masjid," ajak Hinata.

Aku mengiyakan ajakan Hinata lalu memandang matanya pelan. Seolah terhipnotis, mataku nggak mau beranjak dari indah kedua mata Hinata. Seperti hembusan angin di lembayung senja, mata Hinata begitu menyejukkan hati. Menatapnya, serasa surga tiadalah artinya.

"Nar, o Nar."

"Eh, I... Iya," kataku terkejut lagi.

"Ayo, kita berangkat. Ntar telat lho..." goda Hinata.

"Yosh...! Ayo kita pergi!" kataku semangat.

#To Be Continue...


End file.
